Horatio Longworth
Biography Prime Minister Chairman Horatio Longworth Horatio Longworth is the prime minister of the nation of Psamdaclan-Torachea. He has led the Torachean people since he was 30, before the nation was founded. He is greatly admired by his people. At the time of the alliance founding, he appointed himself chairman of NASA, since his nation was the most strongest at the time. In other words, he had sole executive power, and he was the chief Representative of the alliance. The other nations were satisfied with Horatio's work, even though at any time, he could have been removed from his position if the other nations desired. Military Horatio is the commander-in-chief of his nations military. He has commanded every single military operation Torachea has ever executed. Longworth tactical prowess was demonstrated in the battle of Akbar’s Miracle during the Karma War. In which fighter squadrons and bombers led an amazingly victorious campaign against 3 nation that had them out numbered and outgunned. Despite glorious victory, all the fighter pilots were killed by the next nuclear strike against the nation. The second major battle of the Karma war worth mentioning was the Battle for Torachea. On July 9, a ground attack was launched against the last of the Torac Defense Militia’s military bases that hadn’t been utterly destroyed. Horatio Longworth Emerged from the bunker to lead the defense himself. Torachea’s military was over-extended, the money reserves were depleted and the nation would start a bill-lock spiral the next day, and only a small garrison force was left to contend with and army many times their size, the difference may have been as great as tenfold. The Torac Defense militia held off the enemy forces and gathered enough loot from the retreating army to continue the war effort for another week. Constitution Horatio Longworth composed the Constitution of the Natron Association in-School Alliance. And composed the Nations charter. Longworth majored in political science during high school. Since he has been a political leader for 16 years, he has become a master of the mechanics of government and the drafting of legislation. Controversy On numerous occasions, Horatio Longworth has overstepped his authority that was given to him. He has committed several minor violations of the NASA alliance constitution. Primarily, he has made many executive decisions that were clearly not within his power to do. The fact that the role of Chairman is never mentioned in the constitution is a prime example. The very existence of the Tile "Chairman" was technically unconstitutional. The other nations of the alliance never made any objection to Longworth's rule. On 10-27-07, Horatio Longworth offered membership in NASA to anyone in Cyber Nations who wanted to. This can clearly be interpreted as a violation of Article II of the alliance constitution. Later, these actions were approved by the other NASA nations. He was also legally granted the power he claimed. Horatio Plan Just Days after the Karma War Horatio Longworth set forth his "Horatio Plan:" a set of rebuilding goals for the nation. He sent this budget to the Senate for its approval and it was passed 16-1. Due to a clause he put in the plan, Horatio Longworth has the prerogative to change the economic goals of the nation, unofficially allowing him to supersede the senate's budget process. The plan was started 8-23-09, Saw a major revision on 12-25-09, saw some minor revision in March 2010. The ultimate goal of the Horatio plan was to get the nation nuclear by July 4, 2010, and rebuild the nation to Pre-Karma strength. It was fantastically successful, with most projects finished long before schedule. The nation easily surpassed it planned tech, warchest, and wonder levels. It ended up falling slightly short of planned infrastructure levels, and was not able to go nuclear until Jul 30. Nevertheless, the nation generally attributes this as a success to Horatio Longworth's administration. In August, Longworth modified the plan again, and has set goals that go into April 2011. Joining the New Pacific Order Horatio Longworth joined the New Pacific Order on February 4, 2008. He joined because he had been a fan of NPO and how they operated. He wanted to be “part of the best.” He left the micro-AA he had helped to found Jobs within NPO Horatio Longworth currently is an imperial ambassador which entails being around his assigned alliances' public channels and embassies. He provides diplomatic answers to queries from foreign Alliances, and tries to improve relations with those foreign Alliances. He stated Q & A When asked "Who were some of the most influential people in the New Pacific Order to you and why?" Horatio Longworth replied Wars participated in Duties within NPO '''Horatio Longworth's Current Job Dogtags Category:Leaders